Hunted
by Aimeelou3
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so fingers crossed! With an unusually quiet super villain, Marinette finds herself bored and looking for other ways to be a hero outside of the mask. Not too sure how smutty this story will get but i have rated it M for suggested smut at the least. hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since the last akuma attack. Hawk moth had been less and less active over the years leaving two superheroes with more time as their civilian selves. While Marinette agreed this was a good thing for the citizens of Paris and more time for studies, she was curious as to what had changed Hawkmoths constant attacks and demands for her and chats miraculous. She missed swinging around Paris and hated the lack of action in her boring routine life, sure her designs were coming on somewhat well. Her own little online boutique was stirring up more and more custom. Helping hands at her parents bakery was always welcome, but it wasn't the same without being ladybug and patrols weren't as satisfying as saving the day.

The 19 year old beauty was brought out of her thoughts by the grating noise of a chair as a man slid heavily into the bar seat next to her. She downed her shot in one with a crinkled nose before signalling the man behind the bar for another. The small pub around them filled with hoarse laughter from the mostly male customers around her. The stench of cigarette smoke and spilt liquor clung to the old dark blue carpet beneath her heels. The surrounding walls bore an off gold spiral patterned wallpaper, that hung loosely in the corners of the large room. The bar she sat at was sticky and littered with half full ashtrays and faded drink coasters.

"so what's a good looking lady like yourself doing here drinking all alone" a gruff voice asked beside her.

With a humourless laugh she turned to the older man next to her. She eyed his dirty clothing concluding he was some sort of builder who hadn't yet changed his work clothing; given the dirt and dust on his face and clothes. She caught the predatory look in the brown eyes staring into her own, _And the fun begins_ she thought with a smirk.

"Having a drink alone just like you said" She replied bluntly with a cocked eyebrow. The young woman shifted her body to face away from him not liking the way he was leaning closer to her, feeling the heat of his heavy breath on her exposed neck. The man's deep chuckle at her passive reply sent a unpleasant shiver down her spine, he didn't seem to sense her rejection or didn't care. This is exactly what she was looking for.

She nodded a thank you to the bartender as glass was placed in front of her. She handed over money for the drink, which she downed in one and shot up ready to depart the local pub. Enjoying the tingling burn of the alcohol going down her throat she idly wondered if Tikki would allow her to transform later in a drunk state, a light smile played on her lips thinking about the scolding she would be In for already. Tikki hated her drinking alone in bars, often questioning why her charge was becoming more and more reckless. Marinette had pondered that question herself but pushed it to the back of her mind and resigned to reassuring Tikki she was just luring out creeps to teach them a lesson, before they preyed on girls who aren't secretly superheroes. Tikki struggled to argue with that being a negative but knew there were more the young girls antics than just trying to prevent harm to the young woman of Paris. The little red god knew her charge was bored without taking down hawk moths victims as often as she used to, it was obvious Marinette felt empowered beating up bad guys without the help of her miraculous. Tikki thought it might also be down to missing a certain Chat, who was hardly around lately due to the lack of akumas. Marinette would never admit missing Chat Noir, meeting up for patrols once a month simply wasn't enough.

Hoisting her small bag over shoulder and walking towards the exit. she was stopped by two large warm hands gripping her waist from behind. She smacked his hands away turning to glare at him menacingly. Her reaction just seemed to encourage him given the wide grin stretched out on his tanned dirt specked face, as he stood hungrily examining her.

"Wait for me lovely." He added in a low voice his eyes roaming her body, his tongue licking the corner of his mouth in appraisal.

"No thanks." She answered, her voice indifferent knowing and hoping he would follow regardless.

Marinette reached the doors and saw him following close behind. She started down the road heading towards a dead end alleyway she had snooped out months ago for CCTV. Adrenaline surged through her as the sound of heavy footsteps got closer. She walked to bottom of the alley, too dark too be seen by anyone passing. She placed her purse holding Tikki at the side of a dumpster out of harms way and waited in the shadows on the opposite side, ducking beside an assortment of discarded planks of wood.

"Where are you girly, I know you're down here." The man sounded too confident for a man about to have his arse handed to him. "There's no way out my lovely, you shouldn't be out in that pretty little dress on your own if you're just going to tease." He chuckled quietly, creeping closer scanning the darkness for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you girly, I know you're down here." The man sounded too confident for a man about to have his arse handed to him. "There's no way out my lovely, you shouldn't be out in that pretty little dress on your own if you're just going to tease." He laughed quietly creeping closer, scanning the darkness for her.

A buzz sounded from Marinette's purse, the light of her phone shone through the light material. The stalking man snapped his head towards the source of noise and light and darted in its direction. With an annoyed huff Marinette leapt out of her hiding place, shoving him to the floor before he reached her purse. He wailed in shock and pain as he thudded to the concrete. She waited in her typical ladybug fighting stance while he clambered to his feet and turned to look at his attacker, who had grinned back in amusement. Confusion then anger spilled through him, he launched at her with his arms outstretched, gritting his teeth. Marinette filled with excitement gripped one of his arms, ducking beneath it and twisting it round his back, before swiping his feet from under him, so swiftly he had no time to react. He fell on his side with another pained grunt before rolling onto his back panting.

"You're right, there is nowhere to hide." She smirked down at him, her eyes daring him to fight back.

"Screw you bitch." He spat angrily clutching her side already out of breath.

She stepped closer to him to enjoying that he cowered against her approach, she lifted her foot allowing her red stiletto heel to hoover over his crotch threateningly "sorry sir, what did you say?" she asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Nothing, nothing sorry" He hastily replied.

"Good I'm glad to hear that sir, if I find out you've followed or touched another girl without her consent I will make you regret it understood?" She asked a little disappointed that her fun had ended too quickly.

He nodded, his eyes glued on her high-heeled foot warily.

Satisfied she had gotten her point across, Marinette turned to retrieve her purse when a loud grunt and sharp pain across the back of her thigh caused her to jump back around. Seeing her attacker with venom in his eyes trying to get back upright, a small pocket knife gripped tightly in his hand with fresh blood smeared along the blade, her blood. Fury raged through her as she grabbed a plank of wood at the side of the dumpster and swiftly swung it to meet his face with a sickening clank. Her chest heaving she watched as he tumbled back down face first unconscious on the damp concrete.

After checking his pulse she skipped over to her purse swinging it back around her shoulder and opening the clasp to check her phone which was handed to her by a mad looking Tikki who folded her arms when Marinette took the phone with a sheepish smile.

"You need to stop this Marinette it's too dangerous, I know you want to keep Paris safe but this getting out of hand." The red kwami sad in a stern voice.

"Tikki I have you remember if things get out of control I can just transform" Marinette reasoned.

"Not in front of them you can't, what if they have you cornered Marinette and you cant hide to transform, you'd either get seriously hurt or reveal your secrete, you can't take that chance." Tikki's eyes betrayed how sad and worried she was despite her angry tone.

Marinette sighed biting her lip mulling over what Tikki had said "You're right I'm sorry, I didn't think about that, but we can talk about this later okay." Marinette patted her kwamis head and smiled lovingly down at little red god who retreated back into her purse.

Marinette unlocked her phone as she walked, kicking the man in the ribs as she passed on her way out of the alley.

One new message Alya

"Hey girl, call me ASAP."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed together with suspicion she pressed call on Alyas contact and pressed her phone to her ear. Alya answered on the second ring in an excited tone.

"Marinette where are you girl" Alya shouted over loud music in the background

"Just come out of that little pub near the Eiffel tower, why what's up?"

"Oh good you're only round the corner, me and Nino are at that new club, you should get your arse over here."

"Ill probably give it a miss tonight I'm opening the bakery by myself in the morning, my parents aren't back for another month." Marinette hesitated, reaching the corner where the nightclub Alya meant came into view looking rather inviting.

"Oh Mari that's a shame because Adrien's just told Nino he's on his way." Alya teased, giggling when she heard Marinette huff down the phone.

"Fine ill come for a while, I'm outside now so ill see you soon." She hung up the phone and started crossing road towards the night clubs direction, using the front camera of her phone she checked her hair and make up. She put her phone back in her purse, Tikki gave her a crummy smile with a half eaten cookie in her mouth, earning a giggle from the bluenette.

She reached the club thankful she didn't have to queue long to get in, she flashed her ID to the clubs bouncer with a smile and made her way inside. The music pounded around her, she searched for her auburn haired friend through the mass of dancing bodies. Giving up with the search she made a beeline to the bar annoyed at the queue, she gasped in shock as she received a bear hug from Alya.

"Damn girl did I disturb you on a date." She winked examining Marinette's blood red satin dress, which was low cut, ending mid-thigh and clung tight to her frame. "Although given this little number, id say third date." She grinned wagging her eyebrows at a frowning Marinette.

"No course not Alya." Marinette shook her head." I make so many outfits I have to wear them sometime." She added in a nervous laugh hoping to convince her nosy friend. She couldn't imagine what her best friends reaction would be if she knew what she was up to.

"I'm just teasing girl you look amazing, I bet Adrien breaks his jaw when it hits the floor." She laughed as Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled back at her.

"Thank you Alya, I just hope he doesn't think its trashy, is he here yet?" She bit her lip looking through the crowd of dancing strangers.

"He won't I promise, he will be smitten and I don't think so come on let's sit down we already got drinks." She pulled Marinette by the hand through the crowd over to a table at the back of the club where Nino sat phone in hand.

Nino embraced her in a hug and a loving hair ruffle. He picked up a glass from a tray and handed it to her. "Glad you could make it Mari, Adrien's just said he's outside." He smirked knowingly.

"Thanks Nino" She smiled ignoring his comment and smoothing the now ruffled curls of her long raven blue hair. She accepted the glass from his hand and downed it in two mouth fulls, while Nino watched her in an amused shock and then laughed "Here's another might want to drink this one a bit slower, those heels look dangerous" He laughed and passed another glass and turned back to talk to Alya, who had already sat down checking her phone.

Marinette sipped her drink feeling her hands shake a little; she tried to control her breathing begging her body to behave tonight and not fall or blush or whatever else could make her embarrassed in front of Adrien.

A hand tapped her shoulder she turned to see Nathaniel smiling in awe at her. She tried to hide her disappointment with a warm smile. "Hey Nath I didn't know you were coming, how're you." She smiled politely.

"Yeah, yeah, good, good" He dismissed "You look amazing tonight Marinette." He smiled in a smoldering attempt. "Did you want to dance?" He added with a hopeful grin gesturing to the dance floor.

"Uh not just yet, sorry I only just got here and I want to finish my drink and catch up with Alya and Nino." She hoped her excuse was convincing enough not to offend him

"Okay ill see you around Mari." He looked into her eyes intensely before slowly leaning to kiss her cheek, too close to her lips. Marinette's eyebrow shot up in shock and confusion, she staggered a step backwards.

"Okay, bye then." she mumbled, quickly turned her back to him shaking her head at her normally shy friends sudden boldness. She sat in the empty seat next to Alya, who to Marinette's annoyance, was laughing at her wide-eyed expression.

Nino cough laughed "Well that was an awkward display, I'm gonna get us more drinks and wait for Adrien." He winked again at Marinette as he slid out of his chair pausing to peck his girlfriends cheek on his way to the bar.

When Nino had gone Alya turned to Marinette "Did I just see Nathaniel kiss you." She laughed seeing the shocked look still painted on Marinette's face.

"Yeah I never saw that one coming, he had a crush on me when we were what 14? Whys being like that now and out of nowhere." She shook her head again while her best friend continued giggling at her.

"I don't think that crush ever went away." Alya shrugged.

Marinette had to agree that was probably the case "That's a long time to have a crush on someone and do and say nothing about it for five years." She groaned, then realized the irony of her words as Alya raised her eyebrows choking down a laugh. "Yeah yeah I'm one to talk I know." she huffed blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

With no sign of Nino and Adrien returning yet, Marinette waited in a fidgety anticipation. She downed the last few sips of her second glass her fingers tapping on the table as she watched the crowd. Ayla noticing her friends tension and grabbed the last two glasses from the centre of the table and handed one to Marinette "Hey want to play a drinking game, I know a good one it combines drinking and gossip, hence why I love it." She laughed, when Marinette smiled and nodded she explained the rules "It's called 'never have I ever', you say something you've never done and if the other person has done it they have to drink, okay ill go first. Hmm Never have I ever stole a boys phone, to delete a voicemail I left accidentally confessing my love for them." Alya giggled while Marinette huffed and had to take a drink her eyes narrowing playfully over the rim of the glass.

"Okay I see how it is, never have I ever snuck a boy into my house when I'm supposed to be babysitting." She waited for Ayla to drink with a triumphant smile. Alya grinned relived to see her friends tension eased.

More minutes passed like this the pair giggling, teasing and reminiscing, Marinette's anxiety being absorbed by the alcohol and laughter, she felt as confident as ladybug right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien had been stood at the bar with Nino for 10 minutes before being served. Both boys carried two round trays containing a dozen vodka mix filled glasses on each. They slowly walked over to the table avoiding the elbows of dancers as they went. Adrien had been concentrating so hard on following Nino and not spilling any glasses, that when they reached the table he almost dropped the tray at the sight in front of him. Marinette sat with Alya, the pair doubling over with laughter. Marinette looked so different to the last time he had seen her, she wore her usual bangs but with long curls cascading down her bare back. Her bluebell eyes enhanced by a smokey-eyed shadow, her perfect lips painted red. The biggest shock came from her dress; blue satin hugged her dainty but curvy toned body, relieving more of Marinette's body than he had ever seen. He had always seen Marinette as attractive, but now he realised just how stunning she actually is. A fluttery feeling he only ever got from a certain ladybug danced around his stomach.

"Dude you alright?" Nino asked smothering a laugh and elbowing his friend out of his trance.

"Huh uh yeah I'm good man." Adrien felt the heat flare onto his cheeks, At least it was only Nino who caught him staring, not that Nino would let that slip.

"See something you like man." Nino asked smugly, close to his ear so nobody else heard.

Luckily for Adrien he didn't have to answer his best friends mocking as the girls had noticed their arrival, greeting him with smiles while they both fanned their faces from laughing so much.

"How're you Adrien I haven't seen you in so long." Marinette asked without a hint of shyness for once, a sweet smile lighting up her face, multiplying the butterflies in his stomach. Marinette had long grew out of her stuttering around Adrien but she had still remained somewhat reserved till now.

Adrien's shock at her change of personality around him didn't linger on his face long, he returned her smile. "I'm good thank you, how about you Marinette?" He grabbed a drink needing to pull his eyes away from her enchanting face.

"I'm glad to hear, me too." she grinned "Oh do you guys want to play Alya's drinking game." She winked at him.

Who was this girl and what had she done with Marinette?! The same girl who could hardly get a sentence out to him, was now winking at him without a tint of pink on her cheeks. He was glad she's become more confident he could never understand why someone so amazing could lack confidence.

"Sure."The boys replied in unison, Nino taking a glass asked "who starting?"

"Me." Alya grinned "Uhhh" While she pondered what to say, Nino gave Adrien a brief explanation of how the game worked. "Oh I know. Never have I ever ran out of my house, in broad daylight in my underwear!" Alya snickered watching as Marinette rolled her eyes, drinking the last of her glass and reaching for another noticing Nino had drank too.

"Wait babe, when did you do that?!" Alya asked him shocked.

"There was a a shit load of wasps in my house they chased me out, only one neighbour saw though." He defended while the three laughed at him. "Pftt it's not that funny, what about you Marinette how did you manage it?"

"I woke up late for class, panicked and just ran out." She waved her hand in front of her dismissing the matter between giggles.

Adrien had to fight the image of a sleepy Marinette rushing out the bakery in her underwear, he shifted in his seat pulling his jeans down slightly, to accommodate the bulge growing in his pants. Nino glared at Alya who was still teasing him for the wasps "Right" He declared "Never have I ever rushed out to film ladybug with my knickers tucked in my skirt." He expected Ayla to be embarrassed but all she laughed harder.

"Just when exactly do you wear knickers and skirts babe." Ayla had gone red in the face with laughter she tried to drink in vain, snorting as she brought the glass to her lips, a giggling Marinette leaning on her shoulder for support.

More teasing at Nino's expense went on as the game continued, Marinette and Alya being the main target. The girls eventually wobbled over the ladies room holding on to each other for balance. Adrien watched the disco lights bounce of the bluenette's shiny locks.

"So you seem to be paying Marinette a lot of attention tonight, huh?" Nino asked a sly smile pulling on his face.

Adrien faltered for words, not too sure of the answer either. His partner in spots played through his mind, guilt wrenched at his stomach, the idea of liking two women at once made him feel awful. Sure he had slept with his fair share of women but Marinette deserved someone to love her wholeheartedly. Once again he was saved from answering his best friend by an interruption, Nathaniel had made his way over to the table, two glasses in hand. "Have either of you seen Marinette? She promised me a Dance." He inquired to the pair.

Nino raised his eyebrow to the red head "she's gone to the restroom with Alya" He replied rather bluntly.

Adrien watched the exchange with confusion and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, ignoring the option of jealousy.

"Okay ill just sit with you two till she's back then." Nathaniel slid onto Alyas unoccupied seat and started on one of the glasses he'd brought over. The silence was somewhat awkward. Nino kept shooting daggers to an oblivious Nathaniel, who ignored them both and watched over the sea of dancers, impatience painted on his face. The girl had returned from the bathroom to the dance floor, the pair swaying their bodies hand in hand to the upbeat music pounding through the speakers. Adrien did his best not to watch the way Marinette's hips moved to the music, more guilt and fluttering battling in his abdomen, he needed to clear his head.

Nathaniel noticing Marinette dancing let out a low whistle of approve bouncing up and strutting over to join her, Adrien watched him go with an irritated glare. "I'm gonna get going man, I'll text you later, tell the girls I said bye." Adrien jumped up patting his best friend shoulder. He rushed for the exit before Nino could protest. Not allowing his eyes to roam over to the dancing girl, he made it outside and began his long walk home to his apartment. Images of Marinette flashed through his mind, joined by ladybug almost comparing the two, he let out an annoyed huff and shook his head. Ladybug had always brushed off his flirtation and never returned his feelings, but that didn't change the way he felt for her. Confused and tipsy he took deep breaths ignoring the buzzes of his phone, probably Nino questioning what his quick leave was all about. The streets were bare as the night was late, and he thanked his normally bad luck for the peaceful walk. He was also glade for his unusually free schedule the next few weeks.

"What's wrong lover boy" Plagg snickered from his hiding place, his black kitty ears appearing from the inside pocket of Adrien's leather jacket.

"Nothing Plagg." He tried to sound convincing hoping Plagg would leave it there, of course he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Why did you run away from you little 'friend' then." He asked sweetly, a smug grin on his tiny face.

To avoid answering he turned into a 24 hour convenience store. Inside he grabbed the smelliest cheese they stocked from the fridge for Plagg and an energy drink for himself. He paid for his items and left the store, practically shoving the cheese in his kwami's mouth before he could start probing for answers again. Marinette's warm smile and bright blue eyes refused to leave his mind, her perfect curves, her ivory skin that begged for hid touch- _stop it Agrest_ he chided his inner monologue.

He finally reached his apartment building rummaging in his pocket for his keys when he heard disturbance on the roof.

"Damn it, stupid yo-yo, come on." An irritated murmur came from above.

Hearing the oh-so familiar voice he stepped back from the door till he could see her figure on the roof. He hurried down the side of the building checking no one could see him.

"Plagg Claws out." Adrien whispered, muffled protests where quickly silenced as Chat Noir stood where Adrien had been. He climbed his way onto the roof, quietly he crept towards the amusing scene before him. A clearly intoxicated ladybug was sat down tugging the string on her yo-yo, which seemed to be wound onto an antenna. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. ladybug squealed swinging her body round to see him doubling over, laughing at her.

"Oh hey kitty-cat you scared me." She smiled brightly still struggling with the string on her yo-yo.

"Looks like you need some help my lady." Chair Noir smirked as she tried to stand upright, wobbling with a big smile still plastered on her face. He noticed her lips were painted red. Her hair free from the usual pony tail she had adopted two years ago, curls hugged her shoulders, his stomach flipped at the familiarity. He shook his head and walked further onto the roof to free her yo-yo from the antenna.

"Phew, thank you kitten." She pranced over to plant a kiss on his cheek and flicked the bell at his neck a playful smirk on her lips.

"Okay bugaboo just how much have you drank tonight." He laughed nervously, his heart pounding at her close proximity, his cheek burned where her kiss landed.

"A purr-fect amount." She giggled followed by a hiccup.

"Okay your wasted, flirting and puns?" He raised his eyebrow and steadied her with an arm at her waist, which for once she didn't protest to.

She rolled her eyes at him "well pretty kitty I'm off. Bug out." She attempted to throw her yo-yo at the next building. She threw her arm back and swung the yo-yo forward releasing it too late, it missed the building and hit the bonnet on a park car, setting off its alarm. She burst out laughing falling to her backside holding her sides. "Oops, I'm gonna just walk home." She wiped a tear from her eye and hopped down the side of the building and released her transformation. A blinding flash of pink surround the dark street, Chat Noir followed her in shock. Ladybug had refused for the last five year for them to know each others identities, yet here she was revealing her civilian self without warning or care. He jumped off the building beside her eyes tightly shut "Ladybug what are you doing, someone could of seen you transform, I nearly saw!" He whisper shouted in panic. He heard the sound of heels clicking over to him, a small warm hand stroked his cheek.

"You can open your eyes kitten." She said softly.

He hesitated wondering whether she would be mad at him knowing who she was later when she was no longer drunk. But he didn't want her to walk home alone in this state. He hesitantly opened his eyes to reveal at smiling Marinette stood in front of him, her hand still placed sweetly on his cheek. His heart quickened, lost for words his mind went blank just staring at his princess, his lady.

"What's wrong chat?" She asked staring into his face her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her bottom lip pouted out adorably.

"N-nothing I'm good, let's get you home." He scooped her up bridal style with a yelp and giggle from Marinette; he used his free hand to reach behind his back for his baton.

"Why thank you good sir" She wound one arm around his neck the other hand playful stroked one of his cat ears. He said nothing avoiding her gaze, heart pounding, as he extended his baton and flew back up to the rooftops. Heading towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he felt Marinette watching his face but still didn't meet her eyes. He landed onto her balcony and helped her stand up straight. Still avoiding looking directly at her, she huffed at his strange mood kicked off her heels, walking over to her trapdoor in silence. Chat watched her retreat with a pained look on his face, he was about to leave when he noticed blood trailing down the back of her thigh snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"Marinette what the hell happened to your leg." He rushed over to her.

She paused biting her lip. "Oh it's nothing chat, thanks for the ride." She brushed off his concern and climbed into the trap door landing clumsily onto her bed, placing her bag onto her bedside table. She didn't hear Chat follow but he stood beside the head of her bed arms crossed over his broad chest looking at her with suspicion.

"Let yourself in its fine." She quipped sarcastically.

"What happened to your leg Marinette." He repeated slowly.

"I told you it's nothing." She said straight faced with a huff, feeling insecure at his lack of response to her identity, was he really that disappointed?

With an exasperated sigh he rolled her over onto her front and ignored her protest, he examined her thigh to see a long slice.

"Chat what are doing." She shouted.

"This needs cleaning and you are going to tell me what happened, where do you keep bandages?" He asked sternly. She ignored his question pouting at him. "Fine ill find them myself." He jumped down from her bed and searched through her bathroom, seeing nothing of use, he tried the kitchen and found a first aid kit in a high cabinet.

He made his way back to Marinette's room to find her stood in the middle of her room pulling pyjama shorts over her half naked body, he coughed to let her know he was back trying to look anywhere but at her. She payed him no attention, as she pull a tank top over her lacy black bra. He waited for her to climb back to bed; his face flushed trying to concentrate on selecting the right sized bandage. He didn't know how to feel about Marinette being ladybug, relief that his two favourite girls were the same girl, annoyed at certain redhead who she'd promised a dance with. He watched Marinette reach into her handbag and cradle a red sleeping kwami in her hands. Once she had placed the little god gently onto a pillow she turned to a flustered Chat with an unreadable look on her face. He patted the bed to signal her to lie close to him. She sighed in defeat and slumped onto stomach, her arse and thighs inches from Chats face. She watched him clean the cut with concern.

"What happened?." He asked her again in a quieter voice

"I had a fight." She shrugged

"What? a knife fight?" He questioned eyebrows raised searching her face.

"No obviously not, he just happened to have a knife, he was following me I kicked his sorry arse and he got me from behind." She let out a sigh

"What?! Who Marinette?" Chat raged angrily standing to his feet, fists clenched, a menacing look in his eyes.

"I don't know him, he just tried to follow me before I met up with some friends, hes probably still unconscious where I left him." She laughed smugly. She watched his eyes slant darkly, jaw clenched and the protective stance of her partner sent a pleasant shiver through her body. The atmosphere screamed danger and she found it alluring, she bit her bottom lip as his eyes roamed from her face down her body to the cut he had bandaged, the action screamed territorial but then why did he seem so disappointed when she saw behind the mask?

"Where Marinette?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"An alleyway between the pub and that new club that opening a few mon-" She barely explained before a furious Chat Noir had leapt out of her trapdoor back into the night.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, excitement and fear battled for domination within her. She tried to ignore the ache between her thighs, she huffed pulling her covers over her. Sleep took her over within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette woke up to a shrill ringing besides her, she begrudgingly lifted her head, to her alarm flashing 6 o'clock. With a grunt she smacked the offending noise maker into silence and sat herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She managed to crawl out of bed and down her ladders pausing to pull on her dressing gown and slid her feet into her slippers. She went straight down to her bakery, noticing the lights were already switched on, she raised a brow and crept towards the kichen. Hearing Tikki's laughter she paused curiously to peered round the door and nearly yelped in surprise. Chat Noir was stood leaning on the counters chatting away to her kwami, they hadn't seemed noticed her arrival just yet.

"Marinette got lucky having you for a kwami, cookies are far better to deal with than cheese, I have to lie my way out of why I stock up on camembert weekly." Chat sighed "And he's not to easiest kwami to live with either but you seem sweet." Chat grinned as Tikki positively beamed.

"Plagg's always been a hand full, our last holders swapped miraculous' for a while because Eric needed a break from Plagg." Tikki snickered.

"Not a bad idea i think i would look good in leather" Marinette smirked her arms crossed leaning on the door frame, she laughed at the startled pair.

"Morning princess, i agree you would look beautiful in anything." Chat smiled at her sleepy appearance. Marinette snorted as comment.

"So." Chat started with a look of displeasure.

"So?" She prompted, making her way into the kitchen, slippers shuffling along the tiled floor.

"Tikki's told me about your little adventures." He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, yanking the fridge doors open and pulling out ingredients. "Its too early and I'm too busy to listen to you attempt to tell me off kitty." She yawned.

Chat huffed handing her a cup of coffee, she paused confused before shrugging her shoulders and accepting it with a thanks.

"Your not gonna worm your way out of this you know princess, you refuse to listen to Tikki so maybe you'll see sense from me." Chat said sternly.

Loosing her patience Marinette slammed down her coffee, spilling some of its contents on the steel counter. She turned to glare at Chat "I don't need to worm my way out of anything, it's none of your business anyway."

Chat chuckled at her mad expression, finding it more amusing and cute than intimidating "Marinette you're my partner and I care about you. I cant just let you do stupid reckless shit, baiting yourself without even transforming, what are you thinking you could get yourself killed." Concern laced his voice but Marinette didn't have time for this right now, she had a bakery to run.

"You can't stop me." Marinette shrugged grinning smugly as annoyance flickered over Chats face. Tikki hovered quietly from a distance looking from Chat Noir to Marrinette worriedly.

Chat stared at her, scowling for a moment before slowly closing the distance between them, completely towering over her. His body almost against Marinette's, taking a firm go hold of her waist, he dropped his head, his lips to her ear; he whispered "Watch me." He lifted his head, to look back at her startled red face, his eyes lingering on her lips for longer than necessary, then to her wide shocked eyes. A satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as her cheeks grew darker and her breath laboured. He lifted her hand to press a small kiss on her knuckles and with a wink he dropped her hand and left, leaving a very flustered Marinette staring after him.

It took a good few minutes before Tikki managed to snap Marinette out of her trance, staring where Chat had left. The Bluenette had given her kwami the cold shoulder, while busying herself with baking and filling the display cases. Luckily she had already prepped what she could the morning before so she could get them baked and displayed quicker just in time to open. Thoughts of Chat Noir plagued her all morning, only Adrien had ever made a flustered mess out of Marinette in the first year she had met him, but now with Chat doing the same, she didn't know what to make of it. That flirty kitty had never made her so much as blush before now. She thought about how enraged he was last night before leaving and what exactly he had done, was the man she fought still unconscious in the alley by the time Chat Noir got there? Most of the customers had to repeat their orders to Marinette whilst her mind wandered elsewhere. Did Chat really think he could stop her 'adventures' as he called them. His parting words lingered on repeat in her mind 'watch me', she was curious to see if he would actually intervene or whether he was bluffing to scare her to stop.

Noon approached before she knew it, thankful that it was Sunday meaning she was closing the bakery soon. The bell of the bakery door chimed and Marinette retreated out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Morning Mari" Alya sat at a table by the window, in the otherwise vacant bakery and grinned at her tired looking friend.

"Hey Alya." She yawned, "I'm making some coffee, want one?" When Alya nodded she quickly poured two mugs, wiping the counters free of flour and sugar at the same time. She joined Alya at the table bringing a plate of left over pastries to pick at.

"So last night was fun and strange, huh?" Alya asked her suddenly, making jump slightly.

Marinette recovered quickly "It was fun I just wish Nathaniel hadn't ruined it, he's a real creep when he's drunk." Marinette shuddered at the memory of him planting himself between her and Alya on the dance floor. "I wonder why Adrien had to leave so quickly, did Nino mention anything?"

Alya shook her head "Nino left early this morning, hes got a meeting with a club owner or something" She wavered her hand dismissively "I didn't see him before I woke, I'll ask later though and let you know." She smiled before her eyes widened "Oh I almost forgot the strangest thing happened last night when me and nino were waiting for a taxi, we heard like a man screeching." Marinette paled instantly, Alya misreading her expression continued "I know it was pretty scary I wanted to go investigate, but Nino dragged me into the car before I even got my phone out my pocket." She rolled her eyes "Iv been watching for any news on it but the only iv seen that would possibly make sense, is that a man was left in front of the hospital around 4am, with most of his bones broken. I'm not too sure if there related but it's certainly strange." Alya pondered.

Marinette was stuck for words, chat hadn't mentioned anything this morning about whether he found the man she's fought. Was chat capable of breaking his bones and making him scream, or was it a crazy coincidence.

The door bell chimes again, the girls spun in their seats to see Nathaniel awkwardly edging his way towards them "Uh hey" He blushed furiously eyes darting from Marinette's face and back to the floor.

"Hey Nathaniel" Marinette offered a weak grin, feeling awkward but extremely grateful he was back to himself.

"I uh- I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night, I-i don't drink often and I'm so sorry if I was inappropriate." He stammered with a look of sincerity and pure embarrassment.

"its okay Nath don't worry about, I don't think any different of you." Marinette patted his arm and smiled reassuringly.

"T-thank you Marinette i appreciate it, w-well I have to get to work now so I'll see you girls later" He waved to the both of them and left almost walking into the closed door, going an even brighter shade of red.

After a shared dumbfounded stare off, the girls sat in silence for a moment sipping there coffee. Alya checked the time on her phone and bolted up from her seat "Oh crap I'm gonna be late" She peck Marinette's cheek "Ill text you later." She pegged it out the door pulling her jacket on as she ran. Slightly amused Marinette slunk into the chair deciding against drinking the rest of her coffee, she would much rather have a nap.

"Marinette you should go and sleep, especially if you planning on testing Chats word tonight." Tikki said zooming out from behind the counter, she knew her charge too well.

The young woman smiled kindly at her, grabbed some cookies and rushed upstairs, half expecting and half hoping Chat would be there waiting for her. Her empty room left her disappointed and confused at her own disappointment, putting it down to lack of sleep she wasted no time stripping her clothes and launched herself into her bed.

Waking up feeling refreshed and determined, she jumped into her shower. Enjoying the warm water she planned her night, wondering if chat would think to watch out for her, the thought thrilled her, she welcomed the challenge. She got dressed at a slow pace humming and swaying to the music of Jagged Stone. She'd opted for just blow drying her hair, allowing her long hair to fall straight. Her make up similar to night before except she went with a cream brown lipstick that complimented her pale completion. Satisfied with her work she danced over to her wardrobe and started searching, she decided on dark denim skinny jeans that hugged her hips, dark blue kitten heels. She was picking out a shirt when a soft chuckle behind her made her squeal and turn around. Chat stood behind her eyebrows raised, she hadn't even heard him enter.

"Chat, what the hell." Pink flushed her cheeks, once again realising just how tall and muscular he had become. The fact her brain kept repeating this, was really starting to piss her off.

"Where you off to Princess, didn't you think I was serious this morning." He narrowed his eyes, glancing down to her half-attire and back to her face again, before you could notice his eyes on her mostly exposed body.

"And how do you know I'm not just meeting Alya tonight?" She questioned fighting her blush away

"Because I checked" He added bluntly

That caught her off guard "What? how did you check, did you ask Alya?" She blinked in surprise. Does he know Ayla?

"Unless you want to know who I am too, I'm leave that unanswered." Hoping for an invitation to reveal himself. She had revealed herself,but likely regretted it. Would she want to know who he was? The urge to ask her lingered in his mind, but fear of her rejection kept his lips firmly closed.

Marinette thought for a moment, did she want to know who Chat was? She's denied his request to know each others identities for so long and then she foolishly transformed back to herself in front of him, although she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"Anyway I know what your up to and your not going." He stated crossing his arms of his chest.

"Just when did you become so controlling kitty." She glared. That seemed to hit a nerve for Chat as he took a step back and frowned, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. He turned around and jumped through her trapdoor without a word. Marinette stared after him in shock, guilt seeped in her stomach. She knew he was just worried and now she had pushed him away, when for the first time in her life she wanted him to follow.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at her trapdoor she shook her head, she wasn't sure whether to carry out her nights plans anymore. She decided being half dressed and already spending time on her appearance she might as well go out for a little while. She picked up a peach colour crop top and pulled it over her black lace bra, followed by a dark blue leather jacket. Tikki observed her charge silently, before zooming over the safety of her purse. Marinette decided to just have one drink and return home the sting of regret still fresh. She hadn't had time to ask what happened last night either. She tried to push away the thoughts plaguing her mind as she picked up her earphones, sketchpad and pencils cramming them into her pink and black backpack before rushing out the door.

She started the walk towards the usual pub, Jagged Stone playlist doing little to stop her Chat Noir related thoughts.

She reached the pub within ten minutes of leaving her house, noting it was unusually quiet inside even for a Sunday. She order a glass of wine and sat herself at a table by the window, pulling her sketch pad and pencils out of her bag. She tapped her pencil against the pad waiting for an idea to come to her, with no such luck, she downed her wine and began putting her things back into her bag. The sun was still visible outside so with sad smile she set towards the Effile Tower, the 5 minute walk was peaceful as she watched the trees dance slowly from the light breeze. She peered up at the tower feeling nostalgic and guilty all over again. An idea for a skirt pattern came to mind so she sat on the ground and started sketching, bringing her visions to life on the page. She put her earphone in as inspiration took hold of her. Before she knew it her hand was cramped, her neck was stick from leaning over and she had filled seven pages with rough sketches. Looking at the time she realised she'd sat there for nearly two hours, it was considerably dark compared to when she had arrived. Deciding the night was somewhat eventful enough, all things considered, she scurried up to start walking home dusting her hands over the back of her jeans. She kept one earphone in and held herself as the night grew colder, she wondered if she should just find a hidden corner to transform, so she could swing home in mere minutes.

Before she could find a place however a wolf whistle pushed her thoughts aside, she turned her head towards the source to see a group of 8 men walking towards her. Six of the men seemed to talk amongst themselves, whereas the two at the front of the group had their eyes fixated on her. She sped up her walk ignoring the protests of her sore feet. _Stupid heels!_ She thought as she round a corner only a few blocks away from the bakery. Turning her head back around to see she wasn't being followed. The bluenette let out a relieved deep breath. She carried on home at a calmer pace and reached the bakery, fumbling through her bag for her keys.

A screech of wheels behind her made her jump as a white van bounced up on the curb inches beside her, before she could compose herself and open the door a figure burst out the back door of the van and grabbed a shock Marinette. Her blood ran cold as a large gloved hand covered her mouth, as its owner attempted to drag her into the back of the van. Putting up as much of a fight as she could manage, Marinette kicked and thrashed her body. She nearly broke out of his grasp until till another figure jumped out of the vehicle, the new arrival grabbed her legs and together they both tossed her harshly inside. The men jumped in after her, slamming the doors behind them. The van started instantly and begins to race through the streets of Paris. Marinette rolled her body trying to get up, the two men had pulled off their balaclavas and reached for rope. Before Marinette could get to her feet, one of the men straddled her pinning down her arms. Before she could react another man tied her feet together, before rolling her over and tying her arms behind her back. Despite the fact that she had made no attempt to scream or even muttered more than a shocked gasp or pained grunt, she felt a cloth being forced into her mouth.

It was too dark in the confines of the van for Marinette to make out the faces of the men. She heard rustling as they rummaged threw her backpack before one of them threw it behind himself, deeming its contents of no value. One of the men noticed the purse still latched at her bound arm, he unclasped the latch and tipped it upside, her phone and money clattered noisily to the floor. Marinette's eye darted about the van for Tikki, panic overwhelmed her, with no kwami in her sight it seemed her luck had ran out. She was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains bad language, implied attempted rape (not too graphic), Mild violence and death.**

The inability to communicate with her captures was driving her insane, she could hear them chatting about mundane topics, completely unrelated to why they had kidnapped her. she wished they would tell her what on earth was going on, where they planned on taking her and why. The suspense of the journey was aggravating as hell, she couldn't tell if shed been there five minutes or five hours, not to mention the position she was stuck in, face first on the hard rubber, patterned floor, being jolted side to side with quick turns from the driver.

"Well she hasn't got fuck all worth selling." A rough voice announced from behind her. Marinette paled at these words, she couldn't feel Tikki hiding on her person, she had assumed her kwami had hidden in her bag unless she had disguised herself as a plushie, what if she wasn't here? Had Tikki gone to get her help? Its not like the little god could fly into a police station, she could of gone to get Chat Noir, the young woman cringed at the memory of his face earlier, she had upset him, but she had no doubt in her mind that he would come for her. Would Tikki be able to find him? Did her little friend know Chats secrete identity? Or had she fled in the hopes to catch him out and about transformed? Tikki could go to Master Fu if she couldn't find Chat, but by the time Master Fu had lent someone a miraculous to help, would Tikki be able to track the van down? Marinette doubted it, she wasn't even sure her kwami wasn't hidden somewhere in the vehicle, waiting for her to call her transformation, Tikki wouldn't begrudge her showing her identity if she had no choice, and right now she didn't see any other option if help didn't arrive.

"He just said to fetch her, not root through her shit, you're already getting paid for this." another replied in amusement.

Marinette momentarily forgot how to breathe. Who's this 'he' and why did he hire men to catch her? It wasn't making sense, she thought till now that she was randomly picked for these creeps to play whatever sick game there into. But apparently someone wanted her tied up, thrown in van and escorted to him. She tried her best to consider candidates for who 'he' is, Hawkmoth came to mind but she dismissed the idea as soon as it surfaced, if they knew she was ladybug they would of took her earrings surely? At least made some kind of reference to her alter-ego, unless these men didn't know who they were working for which seemed unlikely. As laughter erupted around her, at a joke her mind had been to occupied to hear, she wondered whether this was karma. Was she cruelly being taught a lesson, for her late nights spent luring monsters into traps? Had she brought this fate upon herself by trying to serve her own version of justice?

Her body jolted as a warm rough hand gripped her ankle, cold steel eased beneath the bottom of her jeans, she realised it was scissors as the sound of cutting accompanied the hum of the engine, the familar sound that usually brought her peace, made her skin crawl. Her body begged for her to fight and break away, as the cutters spare hand stroked her freed leg while he hummed in appreciation. Even if she managed to stand up right without being instantly restrained, how could she fight these men? She couldn't tell how many people where even in the vehicle, since she was facing away from the voices. She couldn't fight them bound, she tilted her head in an attempt to view her surroundings, searching the darkness for something sharp enough to cut the rope. She tried to make a plan but the idea that these men were likely to have weapons made things more difficult, the scissors alone could be deadly and she was in no position to disarm even one man. This wasn't a planned out night to take down one bad guy at a time, she was caught completely off guard and she hated to admit the fear that was gradually building in her gut, as the now useless material of her jeans were yanked from her body.

"Why you cutting her clothes man?" A deep voice asked uncertain, the bluenette was taken back by the scepticism of the strangers voice, was it concerned maybe? Regardless he didn't sound like he wanted to be a part of this activity.

"Well I'm not untying her to take them off stupid, he warned us she was a fighter, it took two of us to get her in the van and shes barely 5ft5." The man now cutting her top away laughed as though his actions weren't questionable, he shoved her roughly as he pulled away the material, cupping her covered breast as he did so, causing the young woman to grunt in disgust and annoyance.

"I don't get why she needs to be undressed in the first place?" The same deep voice sounding all the more hesitant. If only she could talk she could use this to her advantage. She lifted her head in an attempt to see who the voice belonged to.

She let out a muffled cry when her head was smacked back down against the hard floor. "He wants her scared and vulnerable, can't fault the guy. Id break this little spitfire myself if i didn't need the money, such a shame." He mused, removing his hand from her head he gripped her shoulder and rolled her over to lie on her back. She stared up at his face with narrowed eyes, balaclava now removed, She could just about make out piercing grey eyes in the small amount of lighting. A distinct jagged scare lay beneath his right eye, His is nose on the larger side looked like it had been broken on more than one occasion. He seemed about middle aged, pale skin with dark stubble and a bald head, a haunting pearly grin on his face as he stared hungrily down at her. Her stomach twisted as he gripped one side of her panties, bringing the scissors very slowly to the material, grey eyes gleamed tauntingly never leaving her face.

"Spots on" She murmured unintelligibly through the material, secrete identity be damned at this point. But to her despair nothing happened, no pink glow, no sweet hum of magic flowing over her, just a chuckle in response from the man who had moved his head too close to her face. She wouldn't go down like this, not without putting up a fight at least. She willed her body to stop shaking, letting her determination smother her fear. Taking a deep breath in Marinette used her tongue to pushed the cloth to the etch of her lips, blowing out hard to force it out of her mouth. Her aim struck true as the balled up cloth pathetically hit the man, his eyes widened in surprise, at the soft blow to his forehead. She used his momentary pause to tuck her knees to her chest and kicked as hard as she could against his stomach, he flew backwards smacking his head against the floor with thump. _Maybe heels were a good idea after all_. With a sliver of hope Marinette threw her body forward to an upright position shuffling quickly, to the still body and gripping the scissors from his slack grip, whirling her body back around to glare at the men frozen staring back. She blindly cut at the rope, freeing her wrists in seconds ignoring the burning sensation she moved to her ankles, keeping her eyes locked on her kidnappers. As she rose the five men seemed to snap out of their shock, they mirrored her movements raising to their feet as she gripped in-front of her the scissors threateningly. They seemed to hesitant in making the first move, glancing to each other and then to Marinettes snarling form, clad in underwear and heels, knuckles turning white with the iron grip on her weapon. Her body naturally posed in a fighting stance, legs braced apart to keep her balance. She knew she couldn't take them all on in this small space, but the first few to try would be impaled, and that threat alone kept them glued to the other side of the moving vehicle. Realising that her captures, who blocked the doors to the van, weren't going to make a move anytime soon, she backed up against the wall keeping her eyes on the still forms. She banged her fist loudly on the metal wall between her and the front of the van. "STOP THE VAN." She yelled to the driver, when no voice answered her and the vehicle didn't slow she growled in irritation "I SAID STOP THE FUCKING VAN." She turned her body banging repeatedly against the cold metal, but kept her eyes trained on the five males watching her with wary expressions. She had almost forgotten about the sixth man on the floor till his body collided with her knees, sending her tumbling in her heels. Her grip on the shears loosened and they clattered besides her, the largest of the five observing darted forward to seize the weapon, moving back in the huddle they had formed.

The grey eyed man climbed up her body as she attempted free herself, groaning with the effort of keeping her pinned while she tried to twist out from under him. He slammed his hands against her sore wrists, causing her to hiss in pain. Breathing heavily he brought his head to her neck, licking a sloppy line from her collarbone to her ear. "Your going to pay for that spitfire. I'm going to break you myself. Barbot can find himself another bitch to play with." He chucked darkly before sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck, Marinette screamed in pain before she could react to the information he had just given her. She kicked out her legs tossing her body frantically in vain. He shifted to straddle her torso, knees crushing the crook of her elbows, to free his hands. Marinette stilled her aching body in defeat, panting in exhaustion as all her adrenaline ran out. Her eyes flew open at the familiar sound of a belt being unbuckled, she stared up in fear at the man freeing his belt, grinning maniacally down at her. Through the ringing in her ears she heard a thud followed by a piercing screech of cutting metal, she screwed her wet eyes shut.

Chat ran like his life depended on it, well his life did depend on it Marinette was everything to him, two of the most important woman in his life rolled into one. Had Tikki come for him a moment later she wouldnt of found him, he had seen Marinette approach her front door with a relieved sigh before taking off, according to Tikki she was taken seconds after he would of left. He grit his teeth in fury, he should of waited till she had gotten safely inside, why didn't he wait like the gentlemen he proclaimed to be? He had been in a sour mood since she had called him controlling, mostly because it was true. He didn't want to be controlling with her but Marinette/Ladybug was stupidly stubborn and he felt at a loss of getting her to see reason. This situation was exactly why he was worried the worse cause scenario had happened in less than twenty-four hours, but he would refrain from pointing that out once this was all over, besides she hadn't only been for a drink and then sat drawing, she must of listened to him to some extent since she neglected to lure out attackers like originally planned. Why had these men taken her? Had she previously dealt with them and this was some type of sick revenge? Did somebody know she was Ladybug? He needed to find out, so he could eliminate the threat to the woman he loved more than anything. Tikki zoomed beside him, her tear stricken face looked as fiercely determined as he felt. His mind raced with scenarios while he ran, each disturbing image that came to mind made his blood pump quicker and his legs move faster. He was propelling himself over roof tops trying to get ahead of the van, so he could landed atop it, a long bend in the road bought him his chance. He rushed diagonally picking up speed he landed on the roof with a small thud. He lost sight of Tikki while he tried to think of the best way to get Marinette out safely, he considered using cataclysm but thought better of it, it would be too risky to hurt marinette, the van had picked up more speed since he landed. He would have to get to her as quick as possible. he dug a clawed finger through the metal roof like butter, creating a hole for himself to drop through. He landed amongst six shocked men, fear and disbelief etched on their faces. He saw Marinette lying on the floor with her eyes shut, tears leaking through her lashes. Her arms and legs bound, stripped of her clothes leaving her in her underwear and heels, her body still shaking with fear. A man sat onto of her clearly in the process of freeing himself from his pants, sickness twisted in his stomach and fury took over as a growl erupted from his chest. The men screamed at the feral sound as he moved closer to the man on top of marinette with a murderous glare. Marinettes eyes opened at the sound relief clear on her pale face.

With a loud screech of tires the van shook dangerously, causing everyone inside to stumble, suddenly the van began to roll on its side over and over. Without thinking about it chat extended his baton between the roof and floor of the vehicle, and clung to the device sturdily placed, he searched in a swirl of muddled bodies for Marinette. He caught her by the waist and held her limp frame tight to his body. The van slowed its momentum and stopped miraculously in an upright position. Chat Noir summarised that he must of scared the driver, causing him to loose control of the car, he adjust his hold on Marinette, noting her and her attackers were all unconscious.

Tikki appeared landing on marinette's chest with wide eyes. "Chat Noir we need to get her home, something doesn't feel right." Her eyes darted around the dark van as though something would jump out at any moment. Chat thought for a moment, he had a good memory for faces, but he couldn't afford to make an innocent civilian pay for being a lookalike. he booted the doors the back doors of the van open. He placed Marinette down gently on the grass a few feet away from where the van had come to rest on a large field.

"Chat Noir what are doing?" Tikki whispered floating beside his face. "She will freeze out here, we need to get her home!"

"I know I wouldn't be leaving her here if it wasn't important, these assholes know where she lives, they could come after again Tikki. I swear ill be as fast as I can, I have an idea, I'll explain when while we're on our way, just stay with Marinette and shout me if you see anyone, okay?" His green feline eyes glancing back to Marinettes peaceful body lay in the cold grass, he didnt wait to hear Tikki's imput on the matter, he quickly hopped back in the van with a grimace. He lifted the hand of the first man he reached, digging a claw into his palm marking an 'x' deep enough into the skin to insure a scar, the blood flowed from the wound thickly obscuring the shape. He moved on doing the same on the left hand of the men in the back, chucking them unceremoniously in a pile after he marked them and checking for a pulse. He picked up all electronics and paper he came across, from their pockets and littered on around the van, shoving them into his own pocket. He climbed out once he had finished, and ran to the front of the vehicle. The driver hunched over the steering wheel unconscious with a bloodied nose. There was only one passenger beside the driver, he crumpled off his seat paled face and lifeless, Chat climbed in curiously checking the man for a pulse, he turned his hand over to check his wrist, noticing a balled up piece of paper in his hand. No pulse, Chat struggled to care for the dead man who he held, he pulled the paper from his hand and added it to his collection in his pocket amongst the other finding he had taken. After checking the glove compartment and marking the driver who still had a pulse, he rushed back out wanting to get Marinette home and warm as quick as possible. He kneeled beside the young woman and he emptying his pockets to the floor in front of him, with a quick look around and satisfied it was safe on the dark field, Chat Noir dropped his transformation.

"Adrien?!" Tikki gasped pausing from gnawing at the rope that bound Marinette, the cloth from her mouth already removed. She received an awkward smile from the blonde man who pulled off a backpack, coat and t-shirt, stuffing gadgets and paper into the backpack before throwing it back on again.

Plagg had already floated silently over to Tikki, helping her with the rope which he was more successful with. Standing quickly back to his feet Adrien addressed his uncharacteristically quiet kwami "Plagg Claws out." Chat Noir appeared again picking up his abandoned t-shirt coat and pulling them onto Marinette in hopes to warm her up. She felt so cold even through the leather of his gloves, cradling her to his chest protectively, he sprinted towards the closest building. He let his instincts take over, his familiarity with the rooftops of Paris came into good use, he sprinted towards Marinettes home with a thought of the direction. He was eager to get his princess safe, check for injuries and get her warm and clothed. Tikki sat on her charges head brushing her bangs away from her face, before placing a small kiss on her forehead, Chat blinking in surprise as a subtle pink light resonated from the kwamis mouth and shone throughout Marinette body. "What was that?" He asked the little spirte in confusion, he had never seen Plagg do anything magic besides transforming him, although Plagg was lazy so that wasnt a surprise. He continued racing watching Marinettes cheeks fill with colour, whatever tikki had done it must be revitalising her since even her body felt warmer.

"She had a nasty concussion, probably what knocked her unconscious. I can use my magic of creation to heal, if i have the energy." Tikki replied with a sad smile tooking down at her owner.

"Well considering how often Marinette used to fall over in college its lucky she had you to heal her."

"Actually that's the first time I've had to heal Marinette, I cant do it if shes transformed within five hours, and she wouldn't be able to transform for five hours after I've used it. it take a lot of energy to heal the human body." Tikki sighed looking exhausted "My luck stopped her from seriously injuring herself when she was clumsy though.

Chat smiled softly at the little red god, he mentally vowed there and then to buy her the best cookies he could find, as soon as he could. "I marked those men that took Marinette, the guy in the passenger seat was dead when i got to him, no seatbelt." He said his smile vanishing.

"Marked them how?" She looked up worriedly, choosing not to comment on the death.

"I cut an 'X' into all their left hands. If I'm right then those men were hired to pick Marinette up, its too much of a coincidence that they got her outside the bakeries front door, meaning whoever hired will try again." He paused as Tikki nodded in understanding, her little face creased with worry. "I didn't have time to wait for one of them to wake up for questioning. Authorities will probably be there if i went back and I'm not leaving Marinettes side anytime soon."

"I'm terrified for her Chat Noir." Tikki admitted in a small voice.

"So am I, but I wont let anything like this happen again, even if she doesn't want me around ill find a way to keep a close eye on her." He frowned.

"She does want you around, shes just stubborn. I think tonight will have changed her view point about her own safety. Well we can hope anyway. Most importantly we need to figure out whose after her and why." Her tired eyes stared determinedly at him.

"Hopefully I have everything we need to find that out, I took all their phones and couple of other devices, they all had paper on them too, I didn't stop to see what it was though." He explained, receiving a weak grin from the little red god. The pair fell silent as he landed on Marinettes balcony, Tikki zoomed ahead zipping through the lock of the sky light to allow Chat access. He followed after her and settled the bluenette gently into her bed, pulling her covers over her body and attempted to create a respectful distance, considering her lack of clothing. The young woman, despite her sleep like state whimpered as he tried to move away, she clung to his neck nestling her face between his neck and shoulder. Chat Noir blushed as a soft happy sigh left Marinettes lips, tickling his neck. Tikki giggled fondly at the pair, her eyes drooped the second she landed on her makeshift bed.


End file.
